Feels Like Home
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena had realized her feelings for Damon, but now that she has, he had become resigned to being only friends. He takes her away from the drama that is her life and Elena endeavors to convince him just how much she loves him, hoping that maybe he will return her feelings. Songfic.


I do not own the characters or the song. Both belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself in your arms._

_Something in your voice makes my heart beat fast._

_Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life._

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone._

_If you knew how I wanted someone to come along._

_And change my life the way you've done._

This was crazy. This was stupid. Clearly the Gods hated her or something. What kind of Karmic monster had she been before this? Oh right, she had ignored his love for over two years but now that he had given up on her she had realized her feelings. It was official life sucked and then you died. And apparently being fair and good never got you anywhere. Apparently she should have just jumped for her feelings for him when she had the chance, forsaking Stefan's heart in the process, because now it was too late. Granted she hadn't completely lost him, he was completely resolved to having some sort of platonic relationship with her. A relationship that she didn't want anymore. She wanted the furthest thing from platonic with him. But he just couldn't see it. She understood where he was coming from, what kind of man would be able to hold on that long without getting anything in return? Even Damon had his limits. And clearly he had reached them. There was no more flirting, no more touching, so more seduction. He was all friend with her. Even that eye thing that he did that drove her crazy was gone. Everything was gone and she missed it more than anything. She was so sick of all the apologetic glances from her friends as they watched her go through life now being the one in unrequited love. Even Stefan smiled softly at her, as if he knew exactly how she felt. He didn't. He had no way to, he always got the girl. Except this time, but now the guy who really was supposed to have her wasn't interested.

"Gilbert, where's your head?" Damon asked as he collapsed down on the sandy beach beside her.

"I'm just thinking." she said.

"Get out of your head, I brought you here to get rid of all your drama you had going on." he said.

"I can't help but think of how different a trip like this would have been before." she said.

"Before what?" he asked.

"Before you changed." she spoke softly.

"I haven't changed." he said affronted.

"Yes you have. You don't flirt anymore. You don't do anything anymore. You're not the same man I knew before." she said.

"I'm not that man anymore for obvious reasons. But I brought you here to have fun, so get up and lets go." he said.

"It looks like its going to rain." she said glancing up at the sky which was turning dark.

"It's not going to rain." he told her offering her his hand to pull her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked letting him pull her up, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"For a walk. There is so much to see here." he said.

"I've been here before Damon. We're only in Florida." she scoffed.

"I know. But there is better things to do than sitting on your ass in the sand. I brought you here to have fun, so have fun. Let's go." he said.

"Fine." she answered. He didn't seem to understand that she wouldn't be able to have fun and she wouldn't be able to smile until he was in her arms. Why the hell was it that the minute she found her other half, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Right because she didn't deserve him.

_It feels like home to me._

_It feels like home to me._

_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from._

_It feels like home to me._

_It feels like home to me._

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

_A window breaks down a long dark street._

_And a siren wails in the night. _

_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

_If you knew how much this moment means to me._

_And how long I've waited for your touch._

_If you knew how happy you are making me._

_I never thought Id love anyone so much_

It was a sobering thought. She didn't deserve him. Not anymore. He was so good for her, and for the past couple years he literally dropped everything whenever she needed something. He deserved better than her. The planted her feet in the sand and stared up at him.

"What?" he asked when he noticed she had stopped walking.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"What are you talking about Elena?" he asked annoyed with the mopey, Stefan like attitude she had adopted throughout this trip.

"Nothing. I just needed to say that. But its true though. I am sorry. For everything." she said dropping her gaze from his intensely blue one.

"Elena stop this shit right now. Snap out of this ridiculous mood you're in." Damon said annoyed with how she was acting.

"I can't, because I realize now its my fault." she said glancing warily at the sky which was turning darker and darker with each passing minute.

"No what, I'm done having this conversation. You keep talking in riddles that only you understand. Until you want to explain to me what the hell is going on in your mind, then just stop." he said running his hand through his hair when he felt the first drop of water fall to his skin.

"Damn it. You were right." he sighed.

"It's raining." she said softly as a nearly torrential downpour hit them.

"Shit." he yelled. Elena felt him pick her up bridal style and speed away at vampire speed. She was only wearing a bikini top and a pair of denim shorts, and the rain was freezing.

"I can walk Damon." she yelled at him.

"I don't need you getting sick. It'll be yet another thing you find a way to blame me for." he said as the rain soaked them both to the bone.

"I don't blame you anymore Damon. Don't you see. I blame myself for everything." she stated as he put her on the ground.

"What are you talking about Elena? I am sick of listening to you blame yourself for shit I don't even know about." he said.

"It's my fault you changed. It's my fault you don't want me anymore." she said turning and walking into the hotel while he stood behind her completely flabbergasted.

"We are not talking about this now. Maybe when you're warm and dry. But not now." Damon said as he followed her to the elevator. They rode up to the tenth floor in complete silence, only the sound of her heartbeat filling the air. He let them into their room and pushed her into the bathroom where he proceeded to run her a shower. She sat down on the lid of the toilet shivering.

"This will warm you right up." he said turning the water on hot.

"What made you give up on me?" she asked softly. He snapped his head back to look at her with his eyes wide.

"It will always be Stefan." he quoted, deciding on honesty.

"It's not Stefan though. Not anymore. I hate this Damon. I hate knowing that I lost you forever. I hate knowing that I pushed you too far and now you are perfectly content in a platonic friendship with me. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm home. I'm safe and sound and happy. You make me feel that way. Now its me who's sitting around pining for someone who just refuses to love me back." she sobbed.

"Elena, it will always be Stefan. I've heard it enough times." Damon sighed turning to stare at her.

"But its not. It's you. It's been you since before Stefan and I broke up. Everyone knows that but you. I'm so sick of people staring at me sympathetically as they watch me walk around in love with someone who will not return those feelings. You honestly have no idea how much it hurt whenever you came home with a different girl on your arm each night? But I guess it's what I deserve after what I put you through for the past couple years. Karma is a bitch." Elena said softly, wiping away the tears that had been flowing uninterrupted down her cheeks.

"Is that what you think?" he asked. She nodded and he shook his head.

"Believe me when I say that my feelings aren't gone. I've tried so hard to bury them, and just be a friend to you because that's what I thought you wanted. You never tell me anything. You're never honest. I think this is the most honest I've ever seen you." he said running his hands through his hair, a habit she noticed he did when he was nervous or stressed.

"Will you ever open up to me again? I'm ready for us, I've been for a while. I love you Damon." she whispered standing up and leaning her head on his chest. The steam from the shower was filling up the room.

"Elena..." he said his voice tortured.

"What's wrong Damon? I said the words, I had hoped that would be enough." she said staring at him nervously.

"It's not. It can't. We'll never work out Elena." he said, his blue eyes wide and terrified. She shook her head and reached up on her tip toes to kiss his lips ever so softly.

"Elena." he said confusion evident on his face.

"Please Damon." she said before kissing him again harder this time, but this time he tentatively kissed her back.

_Feels like home to me._

_Feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

They kissed languidly and passionately as she pushed his shirt up over his sculpted abs and over his chest. He raised his arms long enough for her to push the fabric to the floor. Reaching behind her she untied the strings to her bikini and let it fall to the floor.

"Whoa, Elena... too fast." he said.

"No. Please Damon, don't turn me down." she begged. When she looked at him like that, he had no chance of saying no. She reconnected their lips and snuck her fingers down the waist band of his board shorts causing him to hiss. When the shorts were gone she quickly divested herself of her shorts and gently pushed him into the hot shower. When they were inside the large shower stall he gently pushed her up against the tile wall, kissing her soundly. Their lips fit together perfectly as their hands groped wherever they could reach. She wrapped her hand around his tumescent cock and he groaned into her mouth.

"Elena, God." he groaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Please. I need you inside me. Please." she begged. He grunted and gave in almost immediately. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly sunk into her velvet heat before he started thrusting in and out. Her high pitched keening sounds were spurring him on. This is what good sex was supposed to feel like. None of the other girls he had been with lately even came close to this. She fit him perfectly, her walls hugging every inch of him snugly.

"You feel so good." he whispered as he moved.

"So do you. So good." she moaned as he continued moving. The climaxed calling each others name before collapsing into each other to recover. By that point the once hot shower had cooled considerably.

"I love you." she said again, needing to reinforce her words.

"Finally." he said smiling a breathtaking smile.

"You're my home. No matter where I am, as long as I'm with you, its home. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." she said.

"It's okay. You figured it out eventually." he said before lazily kissing her once more.


End file.
